TRAPPED!
by Evil Authoress of Doom
Summary: The YGO characters are trapped in Anzu Land!! Fluff, yaoi, and Anzu bashing!! Pairings: YxY, RxB, MxM, SxJ
1. Everyone gets together!

Disclaimer: C'mon? If you really need to read this to know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Then, you my friend, are stupid. I mean, seriously, there is no yaoi in the show (A/N curse the evil writers!!) and do you think if I really did own it, it would be rated TVY7 *wink wink*? No, I think not.  
  
Well, to get started, I need more yaoi!! I need to write about Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Jou/Seto, and I need to bash Anzu!!!! So, even though I will probably start neglecting my other fics, which only like 2 people probably read anyways, I'm gonna start this fic!!  
  
Spat-Spat(A/N his real name is the Evil Spatula of Doom!): Somehow, I don't think an authoress on a rampage, craving yoai, and needing to bash a ranting character is a good thing.  
  
Doom: Hahahaha!! Your so funny Spat-Spat!!  
  
Spat-Spat: Doom, are you... hyper?!?! ACK!!! WHO GAVE YOU CANDY!!  
  
*Yugi hides his candy that he was sharing with Doom*  
  
Biili-Bob: Wow, with Spat-Spat distracted, I finally get to start a fic!! So, umm... START!  
  
**********************************************************************  
*YGO characters find themselves in the dark all together not knowing what is going on*  
  
Yugi: Yami, I'm so scared. *whimpers*   
  
Yami: Don't worry my aibou, I am here for you. It's probably just that crazy fangirl who thinks she's an authoress again. *holds Yugi in his arms*  
  
*thumping noise is heard*  
  
Ryou: Ahh!! *jumps into Bakura's arms*  
  
Y.Malik: What in the name of Ra was that?  
  
Malik: What if it's an evil zombie army with laser-eyes and cannons inside their arms? *Scares himself with thought*  
  
Jonouchi: Dude, where'd that come from?  
  
Y.Malik: Have you been watching the Sci-Fi channel again, hikari?!  
  
*THUMP!*  
  
Honda: Umm... Jou?  
  
Jou: What?  
  
Honda: Since we could die in here... I just wanna tell you about the feelings I've really had for you and well, i l-l-lo-  
  
Jou: Huh?   
  
Seto: *realizes what Honda's gonna say* NOO!!! HE'S MINE!!!! *tackles Honda*  
  
Yami: *Gets tackled by Seto since it's dark and Seto can't tell who's who* OWIES!  
  
Yugi: Yami!! *is terrified*  
  
Jou: C'mon guys, we're in the dark, we have no idea where we are, and there are thumping noises. So, can we just act as civilized and normal as possible?  
  
*Everyone is suprised by Jou's reasoning*  
  
Yugi: Wow, that was a nice speech Jou.  
  
Jou: Hehe, well, you know, it wears off on you...  
  
Seto: *staring at Jou trying to make out his face in the dark*  
  
*Louder thump*  
  
Malik: EEK!! IT'S THE ZOMBIE ARMY!!! *jumps into Y.Malik's arms*  
  
Y.Malik: *sighs at complete insanity of his hikari*  
  
Honda: ARE YOU GONNA LET ME FINISH?!?!   
  
Seto: NO, I'M NOT!!! *tackles the right person this time*  
  
Jou: Hey! I dunno what you guys are talkin' bout, but let the guy finish!  
  
Seto: *backs off* T_T *thinking* 'He's gonna get with Honda now!'  
  
Honda: *is happy that Jou defended him* Jou, I love you!   
  
Jou: O_o Umm...  
  
Honda: That's right I love ya!! I hope you can learn to love me, too! *gets romantic look*  
  
Seto: T__T Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But...I love Jou!!  
  
Mako Tsunamai: *pops out of nowhere* No, I love Jou!  
  
Mai: *pops up, too (A/N eww not like that!!)* I love you, Jou!  
  
Jou: O_O Uh...I never knew I was so loved...Well, I love one of you...  
  
Mako: Come, Jou! I will give you fish!!  
  
Honda: Come, Jou! We know each other the best!  
  
Mai: Come, Jou! I have big boobs!  
  
Seto: T_T Why must it be this way!!!! *has mental breakdown but for some reason it makes him braver, weird, huh?* Jou!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!! THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!!!!!! PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME!!  
  
Jou: *swoon* I love you, Seto...  
  
Honda, Mako, Mai: NOOOO!!!   
  
*lights turn on*  
  
Doom: Ha! Told you it would work!! The darkness has brought them together!! Wadda ya think of that Ryan?  
  
Ryan: Quite impressive. (A/N Ryan is my yaoi supporting,Anzu bashing, sugar eating, hott muse who wears leather and looks like all the YGO bishies rolled into one.)  
  
Yami: WHAT?!? YOU PUT MY POOR AIBOU THROUGH THAT JUST TO GET THEM TOGETHER!! I SHALL BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!  
  
Doom: Aww...but Yugi thinks they look cute together, he's happy his 2 friends finally found eachother. *points to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: They're adorable together. *snapping pics of Jou and Seto kissing and the pair don't even notice*  
  
Yami: Aww...he's so cute when he's happy. *picks Yugi up and huggles him*  
  
Yugi: *giggle*  
  
Ryou: ^__^ They really do look cute together. *sigh*  
  
Bakura: Yeah, whatever. *inside thinks the same thing and also thinks it's ultimate kawaii when Ryou sighs*  
  
Ryou: I can hear your thoughts, you know. *wink*  
  
Bakura: I know, I can hear yours, too. You're not as innocent as everyone thinks. *wink wink*  
  
Ryou: You know that, anyway. *suductive wink* I mean, you of all people should know that. *walks away into the dressing room expecting Bakura to follow*  
  
Bakura: *follows*  
  
Y.Malik (He's gonna be Marik now!): Hey, we're like they only ones not doing something. That's wrong! *tackles Malik with a kiss*  
  
Malik: Mmph! *kisses back*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Doom: Ok, now that everyones together...we're going to make them do stuff next chappie!! MWAHAHA!! Unless I don't get reviews... Which I probably won't since this begining chappie has NO PLOT WHATSOEVER!!  
  
Yugi: Please review, anyway! 


	2. Anzu Land!

Disclaimer: *Yugi comes out*   
  
Yugi: Hiyas! *listening to MP3 player and starts singing* Rainy day man, your much more than a friend! I would give anything just to see you again!! *is a good singer*  
  
Doom: Um? Yugi? Even though you're a very good singer and you look extra kawaii singing, I need the disclaimer so I won't get sued.  
  
Yugi: *not listening* Rainy day man on your shoulder I cry!   
  
Doom: Well, if you don't do the disclaimer, I won't write any fluff with you and Yami...I won't continue "Fluff is Good" either, and you won't have any fluff!!!  
  
Yugi: *gasp* Nani?!?! *talking really fast* Doom doesn't own it, but if she did, I would get a lot more action! *giggle*  
  
Everyone: Awwwww!!! *hypnotized by Yugi's kawaii giggle* He's so cute!!   
  
Yami: *appears out of nowhere* No!! He's mine!! Stay away!! *scoops Yugi up and carries him away to...somewhere ::wink wink::*  
  
Spat-Spat: Let's start this thing already!!  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Yami: *huggling*  
  
Jou and Seto: *kissing*  
  
Marik and Malik: *making out*  
  
Bakura and Ryou: *umm...how should I put this? uhh...moaning, screaming, and doing vigorous "activities"*  
  
Ryan: Wow, that's a lot of yaoi! We need a plot, though.  
  
Doom: I've got one.  
  
Ryan: *shocked* REALLY?!?  
  
Doom: Yep. It's evil. *snaps fingers*  
  
*goes dark again*  
  
Seto: Shit!  
  
Jou: What happened?  
  
Ryou and Bakura: *notice the lights, slip their clothes back on and come out*  
  
Yami: DOOM!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?  
  
*cricket chirp*  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh...that girl never stops talking, she must have left us here...in the dark!!  
  
*lights turn on*  
  
Ryou: Oh, good- AHHH!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *looks around* AHHH!!  
  
*The YGo bishies have been transported to a big field with pink bunnies, flowers, sugar-free candy (A/N *shudder), smiling woodland creatures, and magical floating hearts*  
  
Malik: It's...ANZU LAND!! AHHH!!! THE HORROR!!! THE HORROR!! *faints*  
  
Marik: Hikari!!! *catches Malik*  
  
Yugi: It's scary....*huddles next to Yami*  
  
Yami: *holding Yugi* That damn authoress!! I knew she was up to something!  
  
Anzu: *pops up* YAMI!!! Hello, cutie!!! *glomps Yami*  
  
Yami: ACK!!! GERMS!!!  
  
Yugi: Hey!!! *hits Anzu over the head*  
  
Anzu: *is unaffected*  
  
Bakura: Ok, enough of this girl!! *grabs Anzu by the collar* HOW DO WE GET OUTTA HERE?!?  
  
Anzu: You can't....MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
*************************************************  
  
Doom: So? Wadja think?  
  
Yugi: You transported us to Anzu Land!!! You're even more evil than I thought!!  
  
Yami: *deep in thought*  
  
Ryou: I agree with Yugi!!! I'm scared to death by HER, that place is everything about her!! I'm gonna die!! *starts sobbing*  
  
Bakura: Grrr...Doom, you made my hikari cry!!!!!! I'm so gonna kill you!! *cradles Ryou in is arms*  
  
Yami: *deep in thought*  
  
Marik: *holding Malik still* Malik still hasn't woken up, too!!  
  
*fight breaks out involving Doom, Marik, and Bakura*  
  
Ryan: *grabs popcorn, pours pixi-stix sugar all over it, and sits down to watch the fight*  
  
Spat-Spat: Hey, Yugi, you're yami as been awfully quiet.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, what's wrong Yami? *voice filled with concern*  
  
Yami: *breaks thoughts and becomes starry-eyed* Even though you were scared of the freakish place, you still tried to get Anzu away from me...  
  
Yugi: ^///^   
  
Yami: ...and it occurs to me how much you pry that filthy excuse for a girl off of me...you do so much for others, you are almost perfect. Yet, you are mine...I believe I am quite the opposite from you...but it does not affect you. You just keep on loving me even if it means whacking a rabid Anzu on the head on multiple occasions. Aishiteru, hikari.  
  
Yugi: T_T That was so beautiful, Yami...aishiteru. *tackles Yami with kisses*  
  
Everyone (except for Malik!): *stop what they're doing* Awwwwwww.....  
  
Spat-Spat: Ok, then! Please review!!! Suggestions are taken!! Gifts are appreciated!!   
  
Ryan: Gifts are even more appreciated if it has sometin' to do with yaoi!! Yaoi is good for the soul!! 


	3. Yugi's Getting Married?

Disclaimer: *Ryou is sitting in a big white fluffy chair reading*  
  
Ryou: *turns page*  
  
Bakura: ^__^  
  
Ryou: Hi, yami! What are you so happy about?  
  
Bakura: ^__^  
  
Ryou: Um...Bakura?  
  
Bakura: ^__^ *snickers*  
  
Ryou: What is it? *is wondering what his insane yami did this time*  
  
Bakura: *bursts out laughing* I- I-  
  
Ryou: Well?  
  
Bakura: I DYED THE PHAROAH'S HAIR PINK!!! *falls over from laughter*  
  
Ryou: YOU WHAT?!? *gets angry* BLOODY HELL, BAKURA!! CAN'T YOU STAY OUT OF TROUBLE FOR ONE DAY?!  
  
Bakura: *stops laughing* Aw, c'mon, hikari!! It's funny!!  
  
Ryou: Well, I hope you think it's funny when he dyes YOUR hair an odd color, because we both know he will!! When he does, I'm not coming near you until it goes back to it's regular color!! *storms off*  
  
Bakura: Hikari!! Come back!! *chases after Ryou*  
  
Spat-Spat: That would never happen in the actual show, so in conclusion...SHE DON'T OWN IT!!  
***********************************************************  
Seto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T?!?!  
  
Anzu: Well, you can...but only on one condition!  
  
Jou: You name it!!  
  
Anzu: *eyes become sparkly* If I can marry my true love, Yami.  
  
Yami: Nani?!? No way!!! I will not- *mouth is duct taped*  
  
Bakura: *holding duct tape* Sure!! He accepts!! As long as it gets us outta here!!  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!! *angry*  
  
Bakura: What? We all have to give sacrifices, so this is the pharoah's sacrifice. *grin*  
  
Yugi: THERE IS NOT A CHANCE IN HELL THAT MY YAMI IS MARRYING THAT THING!!! *points to Anzu*  
  
Seto: Actually...there's a good chance because I wanna get outta here!! Take him, Anzu!  
  
Jou: Hey!! That's my buddy!! *pouts*  
  
Seto: *senses Jou's anger* Aww...I'm sorry, koi! Dont worry, we won't give Yami away! *hugs Jou*  
  
Jou: ^__^  
  
Anzu: Enough!! Yami shall be mine!! The wedding will commence in 3 hours!! That will give you enough to change into your tuxes and me enough time to get everything ready! *snaps fingers*  
  
Sickeningly Cute Woodland Creatures: *start to set up fluffy pink alters and rainbow aisles*   
  
Anzu: I will go put on my dress!! *leaves*  
  
Malik: Wow, sucks for you, Yami.  
  
Marik: Nice knowing ya.  
  
Yami: T.T Why?!? *sobs*  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, Yami! She can't force you to marry her!! We can just kill her or something!!  
  
Bakura: No we can't, if we did there would be no way out of here.  
  
Yugi: Oh...WELL WHAT THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THEN?!  
  
Ryou: Why don't you just make Anzu hate you, Yami?  
  
Everyone but Ryou: That's a great idea!!  
  
Yami: *stops crying* ANZU!!!  
  
Anzu: *pops up* Yes, my wonderful, sexy, kind, strong, groom?  
  
Yami: *clears throat* I would just like to say how much I hate you. You can't dance even though you think you can, you're a dimwit, you're ugly, you only think of yourself, and you're a slut. *grin*  
  
Anzu: *finally takes the hint* YEAH?! WELL YUGI'S CUTER THAN YOU!! SMARTER, TOO!! I LIKE HIM 1,000 TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!! *kisses Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Eek!! I've been poisoned! *gags*  
  
Yami: Did you just....KISS MY AIBOU?!?!? *attacks Anzu*  
  
Anzu: *is so evil that she's immortal and is not affected* Yep!! It doesn't matter anyways, since Yugi is mine now! *puts hand on Yugi's shoulder*  
  
Yami: *twitch* Take *twitch* your *twitch* filthy *twitch* hand *twitch* OFF OF HIM!!  
  
Yugi: Uh... do I have any say in this?  
  
Anzu: Of course you do, love! *snuggles Yugi*  
  
Yami: *twitch*  
  
Yugi: Um...I don't like you that way, Anzu...I'm sorry....  
  
Yami: *grin*  
  
Anzu: Aww!! You just come out and say it because you don't want to hurt my feelings!! It makes me love you even more! *cuddles and kisses Yugi*  
  
Yami: *twitch* HEY!! ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO CUDDLE, SNUGGLE, OR KISS MY AIBOU!! SO LET GO!!  
  
Yugi: *blush* ^___^  
  
Anzu: Nope, sorry!! He's mine now!! You don't deserve him! By the way, after the wedding, we're gonna do more than just that!!! *cackles and runs off with Yugi*  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami: Aibou!!! *runs after them*  
  
Malik: Well, that was disturbing.  
  
Marik: Yes, we better do something to take our minds off of this. *winks*  
  
Malik: *blush*  
  
Bakura: Good idea, Marik! *takes Ryou somewhere*  
  
Honda: Umm...shouldn't we be trying to help Yami & Yugi?  
  
Jou: Yeah!! Let's go!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Doom: So, what did ya think?  
  
Ryan: Nothing like good ol' fluff!!  
  
Spat-Spat: Kinda sucks, but at least it has more plot to it than it did in the beginning.  
  
Doom: Oh, yeah! I usually write little notes to my reviewers, but I forgot!! So, I'm gonna write to all the ppl who reviewed!  
  
To Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage: Thankies!! It's nice to know that some ppl don't think you're a complete failure!  
  
To VampssAmby10210: Yup, Anzu always seems to find away to ruin stuff!!  
  
To Queen of Eternal Darkness: Thank you!! I'm glad you thought so!  
  
To dg19: Wow, you think it's great? I thought it sucked!! Thanx for makin' my day!  
  
To Yuggrl14: Yay! I love it when ppl love my stories!! ^__^  
  
To dragungirl199: Thank you vedy much!!  
  
Doom: Yay!! All done!!  
  
Bakura: V__V  
  
Ryan: What's wrong, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: My hikari's made at me...again.  
  
Ryan: What did you do to Yugi's yami this time?  
  
Bakura: I dyed his hair pink. He's probably looking for me to kill me right now.  
  
Yami: TOMB RAIDER NO BAKA!!!  
  
Bakura: I should go!! *dashes off* 


	4. Anzu Gets Beat Up

Disclaimer: JOU!!!!  
  
Jou: What?  
  
Doom: Do the disclaimer, please?  
  
Jou: What do I get out of it?  
  
Doom: *gets mad* Hey, I'm the authoress!! I can make Seto dump you for Serenity!! Then I could make an angst outta ya bein' all depressed and stuff!!  
  
Jou: O.O Eep!! Sorry!! She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! that's why Seto's MY boyfriend and not my sister's!  
  
Seto: Damn right! *grabs Jou's butt*  
  
Spat-Spat: *rolls eyes*  
  
Ryan: This fic contains yaoi!! Lots of it!! Don't like, don't read!! The pairings are: YxY, SxJ, BxR, and MxM! Hey, M&M!! The Marik and Malik pairing is a candy!! *giggle*  
  
Yami: *putting purple w/ green polka dot dye in Bakura's shampoo*  
  
*******************************************************  
  
~~SOMEWHERE IN ANZULAND~~  
  
Anzu: *stroking Yugi's hair* We shall be married soon, my love!  
  
Yugi: Um...Anzu I don't like you like that, please let me go!! *eyes starting to water*  
  
Anzu: I will never let go!! You're my life now, Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: But- *eyes getting big and even more watery* I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE YAMI! *sobs*  
  
Anzu: Don't cry, love!! *hugs him to her chest* You only think you love him! He doesn't deserve you!!  
  
Yugi: *getting mad* WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I LOVE OR NOT?!?  
  
Anzu: Becuase I'm so much better than him!! He's such a moron!!  
  
Now, I would just like to pause the story for a second a tell you a little something about Yugi Motou. Yugi is usually understanding, kind, loving, caring, uh...you get the point, but if you mess with his yami, you better have a good army behind you!!  
  
Yugi: WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH?! *proceeds to beat her up*  
  
~~WHERE EVERYONE ELSE IS~~  
  
Yami: *got out of breath and couldn't catch up with them* My Yugi!! T.T My poor aibou!! *sobs*  
  
Bakura: Oh, stop blubbering, pharoah!! If you want to be where they are why don't you just go into the puzzle and come out next to Yugi?! Duh!  
  
Yami: Oh, yeah. *follows the advice*  
  
Ryou: *grabs Bakura's hand* C'mon let's try and find them and a way out of here! *drags Bakura along with him*  
  
Malik: *hyper* YEAH!! HEY!! Gimme a piggy-back, koi!! *jumps on Marik's back*  
  
Marik: Sure, hikari. But, just wondering, but did you by any chance have sugar?  
  
Malik: Which kind?  
  
Everyone else: *turns around and stops walking*  
  
Marik: O__O Uh...what do you mean, Malik? *embarrassed*  
  
Malik: You know, like the kind you eat or the kind you FEEL? *blinks innocently*  
  
Marik: *blush* Uh- *blush*  
  
Malik: Cause I had the kind you eat a few minutes ago and the kind you feel- *Marik's hand is over mouth*  
  
Everyone Else: O.o  
  
Jou: Was he talking about what I think he was talking about?   
  
Bakura: *light bulb appears over head* Did you mean THIS sugar? *kisses Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Mmph!! *blush*  
  
Malik: *licks hand* ^__^  
  
Marik: *pulls hand away from shock*  
  
Malik: Yep! That's what I meant!! ^__^  
  
Bakura: *lets go of Ryou* Ok, just wonderin'. *smirk*  
  
Ryou: *tries to recover*  
  
Seto: Um...don't we have to find away out of here?  
  
Jou: Yeah, so can you guys stop...um...you know?  
  
Bakura: Okay, lets go! Ryou, want a piggy-back?  
  
Ryou: 'Kay. *climbs on Bakura's back*  
  
Jou: *grabs onto Seto's arm*  
  
Seto: ^__^  
  
Honda: T.T Rejection sucks.  
  
~~BACK TO ANZU AND YUGI~~  
  
Yami: *appears next to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *stops beat Anzu up* YAMI!!!!!!!! *launches self onto Yami*  
  
Yami: *is knocked over* Aibou!! I was so worried!! *kisses along Yugi's neck*  
  
Yugi: *giggles*  
  
Anzu: *gets up and forgets all about how Yugi beat her up for saying bad things about his yami* Hey!! Get off of my groom!!!  
  
Yami: *stops kissing Yugi and pulls him closer* NO!! He's my koi!! Go away before I send you to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Anzu: *malicious laugh* Send me to the Shadow Realm? You better have think twice about that, pharoah. I'm more than you think. *evil laughter*  
  
Yugi: I'm scared, Yami! *buries head into Yami's chest*  
  
Yami: What are you talking about, Anzu? *holding Yugi even closer (if possible!)*  
  
Anzu: *smirk* I'm the queen of this place and I have powers beyond your's. So, give up your precious Yugi! He doesn't love you!!  
  
Yugi: *gets mad again* YES I DO!!  
  
Yami: He's mine!! Get your own!! *cuddles Yugi* Mine.  
  
Yugi: ^__^ *giggle*  
  
Anzu: Grr...You baka!! You don't deserve him!! He's mine!! *takes Yugi*  
  
Yami: *takes him back*  
  
Anzu: *takes him again*  
  
Yami: *takes him back again*  
  
Anzu: *tries to take him again but is punched in the face*  
  
Jou: That's what you get, slut!   
  
*everyone else finally found them*  
  
Anzu: *mad* You stupid idiot!! (A/N Bad idea!!)  
  
Seto: Grr... *glares at Anzu*   
  
Jou: Hey, you can call me what you want but stay away from my friends!  
  
Anzu: Don't tell me what to do or I'll do something to YOU. (A/N Even worse idea!)  
  
Seto: *getting really mad* GRR...  
  
Jou: I don't care what you THINK you can do to me!! Just leave 'em alone!!  
  
Anzu: What I THINK?!? Why you moronic dog!! *slaps him* (A/N Okay, she is SO getting beat up)  
  
Seto: SKANK!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!! *lunges at Anzu*  
  
Bakura, Marik, & Malik: *chanting* FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!  
  
Ryou: *gasps*  
  
Honda: Well it's about time someone beat her up. (A/N You know how Anzu is unaffected by punches and stuff cause she so evil? Well, a bishi can beat her up when he's defending his koi, that's why Yugi could beat her up!)  
  
Jou: ^__^  
  
Seto: *finishes* Hmph.  
  
Anzu: *has a black eye, a broken leg, and a bloody nose*  
  
Ryou: Eww!! Her looks are disturbing!! *shivers*  
  
Bakura: *covers Ryou's eyes* Don't look, koibito!  
  
Marik: Hey, I never heard you call Ryou koibito. *smirks*  
  
Bakura: Uh-oh. (A/N Nothing good comes when Marik smirks!)  
  
Marik: So, what else do you call him, Bakura? *bigger smirk*  
  
Bakura: *blush* Shut up. *glare*  
  
Malik: *giggle* I can feel the love!! *giggle*  
  
Marik: *snicker* Hey, Ryou! Wanna tell us?  
  
Ryou: *blush* Uh...  
  
Bakura: Shut up and leave my hikari alone, bakas!  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
Marik & Malik: Sheesh! *sticks tongues at Bakura*  
  
Anzu: *stands up* Grr... Where's my groom?!?  
  
Jou: First of all, he's not your groom! Secondly, he's making out with Yami...making out being an understatement.  
  
Anzu: WHAT?!? *finds Yugi behind a bush and picks him up*  
  
Yugi: *hair is messed up, panting, and shirtless* Huh?  
  
Anzu: Oh, Yugi!! Don't worry!! I won't let Yami take you away from me again!! *kisses, cuddles, snuggles, and nuzzles Yugi*  
  
Yami: *jumps out from behind same bush also panting and looking quite disheveled* I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT ONLY I CAN KISS, SNUGGLE, OR CUDDLE MY AIBOU!! NOW I GOTTA ADD NUZZLE TO THE LIST, TOO?!?  
  
Anzu: HE'S MINE!! *pulls out sword*  
  
Yugi: O.O IS THAT A FREGGIN' SWORD?!? *tries to free self from Anzu's grasp*  
  
Yami: Hey!!! Don't hold sharp objects near my aibou!!  
  
Anzu: I'm defending him, baka!! *starts swinging sword*  
  
Jou: *is almost hit by sword before Seto scoops him up in his arms* Thanks. *blush*  
  
Anzu: *swings at Yami* DIE!!!!!  
  
Yami: *dodges easily looking bored yet mad* Give up my koi!  
  
Anzu: He's not your koi!! He loves me!!  
  
Yugi: FOR THE LAST TIME I LOVE YAMI, NOT YOU!! SO LET ME GO, FUCKIN' TRAMP!!!  
  
Bakura: Whoa, I didn't know he had it in him!  
  
Jou: Go, Yug'!  
  
Anzu: *eyes get watery! WAAAAAHHHHH!! FINE GO HOME!! ALL OF YOU!! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO ANY OF YOU!! *sends them all to Yugi's house*  
  
~~AT YUGI'S~~  
  
Yugi: *feels bad* I think I was too harsh. *feels very guilty*  
  
Yami: *runs over to Yugi* Aibou, you did what needed to be done!! You must never have regrets. *takes Yugi's hands in his* She deserved it! Hey, maybe she won't bother us anymore!!  
  
Yugi: I guess so... V__V  
  
Ryou: Um, Yugi? *still on Bakura's back*  
  
Yugi: Yes?  
  
Ryou: You know you still don't have a shirt on right?  
  
Yugi: *looks at naked chest* Uh... *blush* Oops. *runs upstairs to put a shirt on*  
  
Yami: Aww...aibou! You look so much better shirtless!!  
  
Honda: I'm going home to go sulk about my rejection. C'ya guys. *leaves*  
  
Marik: *trying to calm down Malik*  
  
Malik: Marik, do you know how sexy you are? *purrs*  
  
Marik: DID YOU HAVE MORE CANDY, MALIK?!  
  
Malik: *still purring* Maybe. You taste so much better though, yami. *nibbles on his yami's ear*  
  
Everyone else: O_o  
  
Marik: Uh...I think we should go! *leaves with Malik all over him*  
  
Seto: Well, that was weird. Yet, inspiring...*looks at Jou*  
  
Jou: *notices hungry stare* Um...Let's go!! *grabs Seto and runs out the door*  
  
Ryou: *yawns cutely* 'Kura, I'm tired. *nuzzles Bakura's hair*  
  
Bakura: Me too. Let's go home.  
  
Yugi: *comes downstairs to find everyone left* Did everbody go home?  
  
Yami: Yep.   
  
Yugi: Oh, ok.  
  
Yami: Aibou?  
  
Yugi: Yes, Yami?  
  
Yami: LET'S HAVE SOME ICE CREAM!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Doom: *sitting on the fluffy white chair named "Fluff-Fluff* Sorry it took my so long to update, I've been focusing on my other fic. So sorry!!  
  
Ryan: Was that the end of the fic?  
  
Doom: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.  
  
Haku: *walks in*   
  
Ryan: *gets excited* Hello, my bishiful Haku! *glomps Haku*  
  
Haku: ^__^U Do you have to do that everytime?  
  
Doom: Yep! I made him that way! Just like I made you!  
  
Spat-Spat: But, you didn't make him. The creator of Spirited Away did. You just stole him, made him older, and made him a yaoi-ist.  
  
Doom: And he's so much better this way, too!! Yaoi rocks!  
  
Yugi: So, what was the point of the whole ice cream thing at the end?  
  
Doom: You will see, my pet. *evil laugh*  
  
Yami: YOUR pet?  
  
Doom: *realizes what she said* What?! Ah...no! That....was....um...Ryan!  
  
Ryan: *still clinging to Haku* Huh?  
  
Yami: *chases after Ryan*  
  
Reviewer Notes!   
  
To Hari ng Laro: I was REALLY mean to Yugi! But, I corrected it this chappie! ^__^  
  
To Millenium Elf: Hey, my name ain't Evil Authoress of Doom for nothin'! But don't worry! If I did something bad to Yugi, Yami would most likely sick rabid flying squirrels on me while putting tar on my floor so when I walk in I'll get stuck so he can make me watch "Dora the Explorer" episodes until I puke. Pretty detailed, aren't I?  
  
To Destiny: Yes, it's a scary image indeed, let us all hope that a drunken truck driver will run her over with his 18-wheeler. *falls on the ground twitching* AHHH!! NOT FUNNY BUNNY!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!  
  
To Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond: Thank you very much my polite reviewer!  
  
To dragungirl199: Bakura will have washed his hair with the shampoo by the next chappie. *grins* I can't wait.  
  
To chibibaka: You love my work?!? *sniff* That's so sweet! Hey, could a borrow that mallet? I haven't had my daily Anzu-violence, yet.  
  
To SaturnSerenity4ever: Hey, you're the only one who reviewed on my birthday!!   
  
To daisy: Yay! Plushies!!! *huggles plushies*   
  
YGO cast: *playing with darts and Anzu picture* MWAHAHA!!!  
  
To I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p: Weapons of mass destruction, ah, one of the best things in life! Just like yaoi!!! ^__^  
  
To Princess Strawberry: I think anyone would hate to marry Anzu!!! I'm glad that I'm not yuri either!   
  
To ExBobble06: Awww! Thanks! You're so sweet! Yes, poor, poor, Yugi!  
  
So sorry for not updating! REVIEW, PLEASE!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


End file.
